Dance in the Spider's Web
by Alice of the Death Arcana
Summary: Sold away into prostitution and forgotten, Harry James Potter dies and is reborn as Harlot Webb – the number one male prostitute in Midgar.  Revenge was a dish best served cold after all.


Title: Dance in the Spider's Web

Pairing(s): Zack Fair/Harry Potter/Sephiroth, others made apparent

Rating: M

Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Lemons, Mentions of Rape, Offensive Language, Slash, and Use of Alcohol & Drugs.

Summary: The first time he tasted a man's seed on his tongue, was at the tender age of 10 while he was forced to watch as men brutally raped and murdered his parents. Tom Riddle, the unofficial ruler of the Slums – watching everything with a smirk all the while. Sold away into prostitution and forgotten, Harry James Potter dies and is reborn as Harlot Webb – the number one male prostitute in Midgar.

Revenge was a dish best served cold after all.

* * *

><p>~000O000~<p>

**Dance in the Spider's Web**

_Prologue:__That__ Web,__Weaving_

~000O000~

Impaling himself on the rock hard rod underneath him, he contorted his back in a painful angle with ease as he moaned. Throwing his head back, his long loose snow white hair spilled over his back to tickle the skin of his patron's legs. Grinding his hips down, he gasped loudly before licking his lips lustfully as he forced a groan from the man's mouth by tightening his muscles around the man's cock.

Bringing his hands up to his chest, he rubbed his nipples while rocked his hips forward in order to rub the head of his cock against the man's abs. Sliding his hands down his body sensually, while he used his leg to lift himself up and then drop back down harshly causing the sound of skin hitting skin to grow louder.

"Y-You're as good as they say –!"

Gasping sluttily, shameless and dazed half-lidded green eyes peered from underneath dark lashes as his swollen pink lips titled up at the side in a smirk. He didn't say anything, and only quickened his pace, while alternatively rolling his hips and contracting his muscles around the thick dick that he was riding.

Angling his hips, he slammed himself down and those pretty green eyes widened in ultimate pleasure as the other's glands hit his sweet spot. Sliding his hands up his partner's muscular body, he then grasped his shoulders and leaned forward and brought the other male into a hot kiss.

Thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth, he twisted his hips and swallowed the cry of the man under him with a smirk. Listening to the sound of their skin slapping together only turned him on more, and he continued to hit his sweet spot with the throbbing cock.

As he felt himself coming closer to his climax, and his partner as well – the slender male's ass seemed to be trying to keep the other inside and not let go. Hitting that one spot once more, their kiss was broken as they both announced their climax with cries of ecstasy that echoed throughout the high class room they were in.

Rolling his hip shamelessly as hot white speed burst into his ass, and his own seed spraying onto the man's abs and the crimson sheets underneath him. Moaning at the feeling of being full, he slowly lifted his hips up – mewling at the feel of the rod inside of him brushing against his sensitized walls. Globs of semen leaked out of his ass and slipped down the back of his thighs, which only caused his own cock to harden once more at the feeling.

Before the other could say anything, he slipped back and grasped his limp dick that hardens instantly from the look the green eyes were giving the appendage in his hands.

Licking his lips, he wrapped his lips around the man's rod and moaned as he began to suck on the head of the other male's cock. Dragging his tongue along the underside of it, he rubbed his own unattended erection against the satiny sheets underneath them.

Sucking the other man's dick, his partner's glowing hazel eyes looked down into seductive green as he came into the other's mouth. Pulling back, the white-haired male swallowed before closing his eyes and sticking out his tongue as a large amount of seed splattered onto his face and chest. Grabbing his ejaculating erection, hazel eyes looked at the picture that the green-eyed nymph gave him as he scooped up a glob of semen from his face and sucked it into his mouth as if it were cream to a cat.

He knew now that the information he was given was an understatement.

This young man – Harlot Webb really is the best male prostitute in Midgar, and the one most fit to help his plan succeed.

Watching intently as the slighter male cleaned off the last bit of cum from his limp dick with his skillful pink tongue, he looked up at him from his position on all fours and smirked.

"I'm happy that I've surpassed your expectations – so what was this _plan_ of yours?"

~000O000~

Dance in the Spider's Web

~000O000~

Zack Fair, newest First Class SOLDIER, student to Angeal Hewley – one of the Generals of SOLDIER, and beloved _Puppy_ of ShinRa was depressed. Very depressed, and he meant the level of depression that his little friend Cloud Strife – Chocobo or Spike, depending on his preference at the time, was usually stuck in. And then again, even he had noted on Zack's out of character behavior.

Of course, Cloud may have just noticed because of his own chipper mood recently after getting into a relationship with that one Turk. Zack couldn't help but shiver when he thought of that man, how he had somehow seduced his innocent blond friend he would never know.

Running his fingers through his porcupine-like hair in frustration, he pursed his lips and furrowed his brow.

What is it that has the usually hyperactive SOLDIER depressed?

That would be the fact that his mentor Angeal Hewley had rejected his confession of love not even a week ago. Since then the black-haired SOLDIER had been avoiding the older man and coming up with any kind of excuse to get out of meeting him. Bumping his head against the tiled wall, he groaned in displeasure at his own miserable state.

No matter what he did to try and cheer himself up by training, but it only seemed to remind him of his mentor, which depressed him even more.

Gritting his teeth, glowing blue eyes were concealed behind his eyelids as he leaned his head back and let the water from the shower head drench him from head to toe. Tonight was Friday, and it has officially been a week since he had been able to look Angeal in the eye without turning red in a full body flush.

Pushing the cap up on his shampoo bottle, the dark-haired SOLDIER rubbed the liquid into his hair. It was also tonight that he would be hitting the town with his bud Kunsel and the other SOLDIER First Classes. Apparently everyone was into the idea of cheering him up, which both horrified him and warmed his heart.

To think that all these people cared…

A loud knock at his bathroom door caused him to yelp in surprise as he jumped three feet in the air and almost slipped on the slippery tile floor as gravity took its hold on his body. Pressing his hand against the wall, Zack turned his head towards the door with wide eyes.

"H-Hold on!"

Grabbing his towel off of the rack on the wall, he quickly tied it around his waist and practically stumbled his way towards the door.

"I'm coming!"

Opening the door, a groaned slipped from his lips as he saw his other best friend and fellow SOLDIER Kunsel. A smirk slithered across his face, and the puppy-like SOLDIER First Class could only gape. Here was his friend without that standard issue helmet that the came with the SOLDIERs uniform, but not many wore. This was something that made his friend unique, and yet made him invisible when he was snooping around for the next big scoop around ShinRa. But just the fact that he was here without his helmet seemed bizarre!

Smirking at the expression on the other's face, Kunsel placed his hand on his slick shoulder.

"Surprised about the missing helmet?"

Receiving a stupefied yes, the brown-haired SOLDIER snorted and shook his head.

"Now you couldn't have seriously thought I was going to our destination with that thing on!"

Bringing up a hand, Zack scratched the back of his head while chuckling nervously before walking back into his apartment, which answered his question.

Kunsel only shook his head, "Do I really wear my helmet that much?"

He didn't even wait for a response and followed in behind him.

Walking into the living room, Kunsel plopped himself down onto the couch in front of the TV and grabbed the remote. Turning on the TV, he crossed his feet on the table and leaned back into the fluffy cushions in the back. "So are you ready for this weekend buddy – I had this all planned out and paid for, and I assure you that you're going to have the time of your life!" Mumbling could be heard from behind his bedroom door, and the brown-haired man only laughed.

"Oh come on Zack! You will have a good time! I've even set up a special surprise for you, which will have all the other guys jealous!"

The door to Zack's room opened up, and Kunsel glanced over his shoulder and gave a wolf whistle. For the night the spiky-haired SOLDIER had dressed casually. He had on a pair of dark blue denims that showed off his toned lower body, and a black tank top that hung to his muscled upper body like a second skin. It was no question that people would be beating each other off with a stick in order to get some time with his buddy.

"Well don't you look nice…"

Chuckling at the glare being sent his way, Kunsel looked away from his friend while the grin was still present on his face. Pouting, Zack grabbed his coat from back of one of his chairs. Seeing this, the hazel-eyed SOLDIER got up from the couch, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Narrowed blue eyes then softened before he sighed, "I would very much like to know what it is exactly that you have planned, even though I was clear that I don't want to go anywhere…"

Snorting, Kunsel interlaced his fingers behind his head and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry my friend, but that is a surprise, and it would no longer be a surprise if I outright came and told you now would it?"

Laughing at the huff he received, he turned and walked ahead knowing that the puppy-like male wouldn't be able to resist mystery no matter how depressed he may be feeling. But he knew that his friend needed this in order to get over his one-sided romantic affections for his mentor. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he smirked.

Oh yeah, Zack would owe him big time after this.

Pulling the card out of his pocket, he looked at the small picture of Harlot Webb, whom gazed seductively out from the card.

Zack was going to owe him big time…

* * *

><p>End of Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Well that's all I got for this. Hopefully I will find the time to upload the next chapter. Though it will depend on how many people actually like this, or if I just can't resist the temptation to type some slash scenes between Harry and Zack. So that's all I got to say for now…deuces!<p> 


End file.
